Roxie
by RoxiexSomeone
Summary: L, Roxie's childhood friend, adulthood enemy, and Roxie, find each other in LA, and they work together on a case, which takes the to Japan, and in their time lapse of seeing each other, they fall in love.. Enjoy. :D


**~ Prologue ~**

One day, I, Roxie Nakamura, am going create a case that not even L, the best detective in the world, can solve. I will surpass L. I will become the best there is. I know he's been tracking me. He knows where I'm at. If only I could find him. I would seduce him, give him the time of his life, then run off after I find out all of his weaknesses, all of them.

**~ Chapter One ~**

I sit here, on the front porch of my 2 story house, sipping a Bloody Mary, thinking of all my times at Whammy's. At night when I got scared of a thunder storm, L would let me in his bed to cuddle, he would share his PB and J sandwiches with me. I was such a sweet child, what ever happened to that, sweet, adorable child? Oh yeah, that child died when her parents were slaughtered right in front of her! Now all I want to do is find this "Scott Turner" and punish him for what he's done! He will die like my Mother and Father died! I sigh then walk inside, look in the mirror, then go to sleep.

I awake the next day refreshed, for once in a week, no nightmares. I get up out of bed, and get ready for work. Which just happens to be..A private detective, what better way to get inside a detective's head, than to be a detective. I get dressed in a pin striped suit, with a brief case and black high heels, and off to work I go.

I step inside the huge office, and guess who I see there, right in front of me, almost as if he knew I was going to be there at that exact time. L. My childhood friend, adulthood enemy.  
He has the nerves to say, "Hello, R. Long time no see, eh?"  
I reply with a simple, "Yes."  
"You alright, R?"  
"Indeed, why have you shown yourself here?"  
"Just thought that I would spend some time with you today, is 6pm at the local coffee shop alright? And if I may say, you look ravishing today."  
"Uh, yes, 6 is alright, see you then.." I then walk off after giving him a simple peck on the cheek.

I walk on into the elevator, press the button that says 5, and wait for it to open up. And of course, there he is, helping with the case at hand. The famous L, working over me, what a nightmare. I already feel like I'm not needed here, but maybe he'll pull some strings for me, he knows I'm smart, we played Chess every once in a while and I used to be so close to winning, and he'd say, "Checkmate!" and I wouldn't be able to find the move, so I would go, and he would win, then I'd yell, "NU!"

I shook my head and pulled L off to the side and said, "Must you work over me? Why are you every where I go now?"  
He said, "Because I.."  
"You what?"  
"I love you."  
"L does not love."  
"I do too." then he walked off to the table of detectives and continued with the case. I sighed and walked up with him and started rambling on to him about what we already found out about it.

After the work day was over, L drove me to the coffee shop and we sat down, ordered coffee, and he said, "When I said I loved you, I meant it. I don't lie. When we cuddled at Whammy`s, I would kiss your lips when you were asleep, I never let you go when we slept together, not once did I let go."  
"Is that the only reason you came here, was to tell me this?"  
"That, and this." He reached over and softly kissed me upon the lips.  
I pulled back. "What, what was that for?"  
"I love you." That time I believed him.  
"I love you, too." We walked out of there hand in hand, and drove to the place he was staying at the moment. A penthouse in the middle of LA.

We walked around in it, then he lead me into his bedroom, he kissed me, and I pushed him on the bed. He removed my shirt, and I removed his pants. And before I knew it, he was thrusting in and out of me, both of us moaning like crazy. Of course it wasn't my first time, but I know it was his. He then came in me and put my fingers in me, and made me taste his cum mixed with my own.

I fell asleep in his arms, when I awoke, he was gone, and a note was on his pillow, it said, "I'm sorry, every thing here is as much yours as it is mine. Love you, and have a nice day." I stood up and put on a t-shirt of his as well as his pants and walked into the kitchen. I ate a donut and went back to bed.

He came home and woke me up with a gentle kiss upon the lips. I said, "You always know how to cheer me up."  
"Well, of course I would."  
"Oh really now?" I smirked and kissed him again. He kissed back and licked my neck softly. He was the only one ho had ever made me happy, I think love is getting in my way of my plan. Terrific.

I woke up in his arms, again. I kissed him on the cheek and got up, went into the kitchen, and looked in the fridge. Nothing. But. Desserts. I sighed and got a strawberry smoothie, then sat on the couch. I sipped on it while I flipped through the TV channels. Nothing but paid programming, which is to be expected at.. I looked at the clock. Midnight. I sighed and lied down on the couch and dozed off. I dreamed of a simple wedding, with L and I, when the minister said, "You may kiss the bride." and he went in for the kiss, and..BAM. I woke up. I woke up with him kissing me softly, just like in the dream. I smiled and opened my eyes. "Hi there. Heh.."  
"Hi my love."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Indeed I did, and you?"  
"Same as usual."  
"I love you, L."  
"I love you, too R."  
"Lawliet."  
"Roxie." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Do you mind if we cuddle on the couch?"  
"No, not at all." I moved my legs and he sat down with his feet against mine, I turned around and lay my head in his lap, and he stroked my hair gently. We stayed in that exact position until we both fell asleep.

I woke up to find him on the phone with a woman. I sighed and looked at the ground, and a ear fell on his knee. He told her bye and asked me what was wrong. I said, "You're leaving again aren't you?"  
He sighed as if I had just read his mind. "Yes, I have to leave, I am going back to Japan. Uh, do you want to go with me?"  
"I can't, or I would."  
"I'm sure I could pull some strings for you if you really want to go."  
"I would love that."  
"Then it is settled, you will come to Japan with me." He smiled and kissed my forehead, holding my hand softly.

Then and there he got up and started packing everything that was there. And I do mean everything. He asked me if I wanted to sell my beautiful house, I said no and just want to keep it. We got packed and are headed out to Japan, he to them to transfer my job to Japan, and he is going to teach me Japanese so I won't look like a complete idiot. Life is going to be perfect, both of us working on the same case all the time, and hopefully being married to each other. Life. Is. Perfect.


End file.
